


Hyacinthoides Hispanica

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but not really, hurt!clarke, nurse!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous tumblr prompt: Bellarke + "If you die I'm going to kill you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyacinthoides Hispanica

The minute Bellamy steps into the drop ship and sees the trail of blood drops on the floor, each gleaming like small rubies strewntogether in a necklace, he knows something is terribly wrong. He looks around frantically and finds no traces of her.

“Clarke?” He calls out, dread pooling in his stomach.

When his call is met with nothing but silence, Bellamy curses and drops the makeshift bag filled with food he had brought for Clarke. 

Ever since she decided to live on her own, still too haunted by the lives they took at Mount Weather, Bellamy had made it his mission to find her and make sure she was okay. He knew she meant it when she said she wanted to be alone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to desert her. 

The first time he found her was purely by accident. He had gone to the drop ship to pick up some supplies and found her huddled on the floor, thrashing in her sleep. He had reached out to wake her and stopped at the last minute, knowing that if she saw him there she would run again and he would not be able to find her. So he took off his jacket and covered her with it, a silent message for her to find when she woke. 

_You may want to be on your own, but remember you’re not alone._

The next day, when he and Miller left Camp Jaha for a hunt, Bellamy found his jacket hanging on a low tree branch, its pocket full of small bell shaped flowers. From that day forward Bellamy made sure to leave food and supplies for Clarke whenever he had the chance, without raising any suspicions back at the camp, of course. 

After every single one of his trips he would find handfuls of those small flowers in places he usually frequented, in the drop ship right in the spot where he had left supplies the day before, hanging by a string from the wires surrounding the camp, and scattered by his favorite spot in the woods.

The sound of a ragged breath coming from above him alerts Bellamy, and soon enough he finds himself following the droplets of blood to the upper level of the drop ship. When he climbs the ladder and opens the door he sees Clarke leaning against the wall and shivering. Bellamy runs to her and manages to catch her before she falls to her side.

“Clarke!” He cries as he cradles her body to his.

He brushes her hair out of her face and runs his thumb over her cheek.

“Clarke, can you hear me? Please, talk to me.” 

Clarke is almost limp in his arms. If it weren’t for the very slow rise and fall of her chest it would be easy for anyone to believe she was dead. 

“Clarke, please.” Bellamy cries frantically, placing his lips on the crown of her head. “Wake up.” He whispers.

The pressure behind his eyes gives into tears as he holds Clarke’s body tighter.

“Clarke, I swear to God, if you die I’m going to kill you.” Bellamy says with ferocity. 

“Well, that’s kind of an oxymoron.” Clarke croaks.

Bellamy rapidly looks down and meets Clarke’s feverish gaze. She offers him shaky smile before saying.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” 

Bellamy heaves a sigh of relief a lowers his lips to her forehead.

“Clarke, what the hell happened?” 

Her face is covered by thin sheen of sweat, and she seems to be struggling to come up with answer, before she licks her lips and breathes.

“Snake bite.”

Bellamy follows the direction she’s trying to point at and sees the blood pooling by her leg. He lifts the ripped fabric of her pants and winces at the sight; there’s a three inch gash on her right calf

“That’s not from the bite, I fell when I was running here to treat the bite and ended up cutting my leg on a piece of metal. Not my smartest moment.” She offers raggedly. 

“ _Jesus,_ Clarke.” Bellamy hisses. “What can I do, tell me what to do?”

Clarke pats his chest reassuringly and asks him to describe what he sees.

“There’s a damn gash down the side of your leg, Clarke!”

“I need you to describe the bite, Bellamy, not the wound.” She laughs before wincing. “Is there any swelling or change of color in the skin surrounding it?”

“Right,” Bellamy starts, embarrassed. He looks at the small puncture wounds just below her knee and says. “No.”

“Good.” Clarke sighs. “That means the snake wasn’t venomous.”

“Then why are you like this?” Bellamy rushes out worriedly.

Clarke looks up at him fondly.

“It’s probably the shock of it all. I was pretty scared for a minute there.”

Bellamy swallows the worry that’s been lodged up on his throat from the moment he first saw Clarke in this condition and looks down at her.

“Clarke, please come back to camp.” He whispers pleadingly.

Her fond look morphs into one of sadness as she drops her hand from where it rested on his chest.

“Your mom misses you.” He says after a moment. “Raven too, Kyle had to stop her from coming after you when she found out you were gone.”

The pain is clear in her eyes when she looks away from him with a shuddering breath. 

“I can’t, Bellamy.” Clarke says mournfully. “I already told you I can’t go back there.” 

“Then at least let me stay with you-”

She shakes her head and looks back at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

“No, Bellamy, you promised me-“

“Only until you get better.” He finishes, knowing very well she was going to remind him of his promise to watch over everyone over Camp Jaha.

Clarke regards him quietly, mulling over his offer, before she nods and burrows closer into his chest.

Once her fever goes down, and she’s able to stay upright on her own, Bellamy goes back downstairs to retrieve the supplies bag he had brought earlier. He feeds her fruit along with some dried meat, and offers her some of Monty’s moonshine, which she declines saying it wouldn’t help with her condition.

“You can drink it in my name, though.” She says with a smile that does not reach her eyes.

Bellamy shrugs and takes a gulp. By the end of the night he’s downed the whole bottle by himself and he feels like sleeping for one hundred years. He and Clarke arrange themselves on a makeshift cot so that Clarke’s head is resting on Bellamy’s shoulder and her leg is still elevated. He’s almost asleep when Clarke’s soft voice reaches to him in the darkness.

“I never said thank you, food and supplies you always brought me. You didn’t have to do that.”

Bellamy breathes deeply and moves his head until he’s able to look at her face.

“I wanted to.” 

Clarke’s eyes focus on his before she’s nodding and closing them once more.

“G’night, Bellamy.” She yawns.

“G’night, Clarke.” He murmurs.

When he opens his eyes the next morning he’s not really surprised to find Clarke gone; the only trace left from her is a handful of blue flowers next to him on the cot. By showing up to her aid, and actually talking to her the day before, he had sort of broken the system they had established. It was okay for him to leave things for her, what was not okay was for them to actually interact further. For her it was still too painful.

Bellamy gathers his things and heads back home, one of the small flowers pinched between his thumb and index finger. When he finally arrives to camp he’s greeted by Monty and Octavia who are wrapped up in a conversation by the gates.

“Hey, Bell. Where were you, I was worried.” This comes from Octavia.

Before he’s able to answer her question, Monty is leaning close to him and looking at the flower in his hands.

“ _Hyacinthoides Hispanica.”_ Monty smiles animatedly.

Monty’s comment is met by looks of confusion both from Bellamy and Octavia. He gives an exasperated sigh, like he can’t believe he’s honestly dealing with these people, before saying.

“It’s a Bluebell. They’re supposed to be a symbol of humility and gratitude; they’re also a symbol of everlasting love. I didn’t know those grew nearby, where’d you get them?” he says curious.

Bellamy finds himself at a loss of words, still pondering over what Monty had just said.

All this time he had received these flowers from Clarke and never had he thought of the true meaning behind them. He knows of his own feelings. Bellamy realized long ago how deep his feelings for Clarke went; they were no longer purely platonic. He was sure he loved her, might even be starting to fall _in_ love with her, but she left before he could explore those feelings further. He was sure Clarke didn’t see him that way; she was still hurting over Finn. It was too soon. There’s no way she felt that way towards him, _right?_

Realizing he’s not going to get any type of answer from Bellamy, Monty shrugs and says he promised to meet Jasper later. Bellamy looks up from the flower in his hand and finds Octavia looking at him with interest.

“What?” He asks defensively.

“You tell me, Bell. I remember Clarke picking those whenever we went in excursions for herbs to supply the med bay. Everlasting love? ”

Bellamy’s eyes widen and he looks down embarrassed, cursing the blood that’s now surely spreading over his face making him blush.

Octavia raises an amused eyebrow and tilts her head to the side.

“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see.”

“Get back to work, O.” Bellamy barks, still trying to hide his embarrassment.

Octavia merely smirks at him before raising her hand in a mock salute and jogging away.

If she later notices Bellamy gathering all the Bluebells he had been saving overtime and putting them on a small wooden box by his cot, she does not mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings. Everyone keeps saying Clarke will probably go to Polis and meet Lexa. I personally think Clarke wouldn't do that, at least not right away. She's still pretty hurt over the betrayal, plus the guilt she's feeling about the deaths at Mt. Weather. I like to think Clarke will stay on her own for a while, got back to the drop ship or the bunker. Maybe she'll head to the city of light. Or even better, maybe she goes to the Ice Nation and forms an alliance with their leader. What do you guys think?
> 
> Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](martinsparrish.tumblr.com/ask) and leave some [fic prompts for me](http://martinsparrish.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-prompts). It helps to get the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Also, for those asking, chapter 5 of "She's going to break my heart" should be out sometime at the beginning of next week.


End file.
